Número trece
by Little Storm 97
Summary: El trece siempre ha sido el número de la mala suerte, no es coincidencia que el treceavo heredero al trono y la nacida en el trece tuvieran que pasar por tantas cosas, sin tener una oportunidad. ¡NO PAIRING HELSA!/ La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Trece. Este número siempre ha sido asociado con la mala suerte ¿quién no ha oído la superstición del terrible "viernes trece"?

Mucha gente dirá que es superstición, entonces ¿por qué dos personas que han sido regidas por este número desde su nacimiento han pasado tanto dolor sufrimiento sin ser ellos los culpables? ¿Acaso es coincidencia?

Mala suerte. Dolor. Desesperación. Resignación. Adaptación.

Siempre que padecemos alguna tragedia de manera prolongada nosotros cambiamos, nos adaptamos para no sucumbir, para seguir vivos. Encontramos nuevos motores que nos impulsan incluso en nuestra adversidad.

Algunos encuentran buenas y nobles motivaciones haciendo que su espíritu quede incorrupto.

Otros no.

Pero ¿en realidad tienen ellos la culpa de no ser capaces de encontrar la motivación adecuada? Ellos están condenados desde que el trece está sobre sus cabezas entonces ¿tiene algo de malo querer escapar?

Porque ellos cuando se les presentó la oportunidad la tomaron.

No importaba el costo con tal de liberarse del número trece que los perseguía desde su nacimiento.

Esta es la historia de dos personas con algo en común: su maldición; pero que la llevaron a cabo de diferentes maneras.

Ambos nacidos en familias nobles, con todo lo que podrían desear materialmente… pero su maldición no iba a ser tan benevolente después de todo...

Él era el heredero número trece.

Y ella nació en el trece.

Uno con el poder de salvarse y el otro condenado a la eterna oscuridad.

Pero hasta que ellos lograron forjar su propio camino, anduvieron el mismo lugar acompañados únicamente de la soledad.

¿Qué es peor? ¿La mala suerte o la soledad?

* * *

Bueno este es el prólogo, espero les haya gustado. Ahora vienen algunas aclaraciones:

Hans es el hijo número 13 y Elsa es la princesa número 13 de Disney, cuando me enteré de esto fue como un gran ¡boom! En mi cabeza y así surgió este fanfic, por si no lo leyeron en el summary NO ES PAIRING! Elsa y Hans no están en una relación romántica pero trata sobre ellos dos exclusivamente. A lo que se refiere con que Elsa nació en el 13 es que, bueno, nació en el día 13 de algún mes (supongo que diciembre). Algunos capítulo están basados acerca de Hans están basados en imágenes que he visto en tumblr, facebook, etc. por si algo se les hace familiar.

Mi idea es explorar el pasado de Hans (originalmente nada más iba a ser de él) para encontrar una motivación suficiente para hacer lo que le hizo a Anna, y en el pasado de Elsa para comprenderla mejor.

Los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, tal vez algunos sí pero no todos ;D

Dejen reviews :3

Los quiero n_n

Oh! Antes de que se me olvide:

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, they are property of Disney Studios and I got them out from Frozen just because I love it so much that for me it couldn't end there.


	2. Capítulo 1 No deseado

**Capítulo 1 No deseado**

Era una hermosa mañana cuando la reina de las Islas del Sur había comenzado con su labor de parto. No fue hasta la noche, una noche sin luna ni estrellas ni nada que indicara que había vida en el reino, pues todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría con la reina que ya había tenido doce hijos anteriores y no era seguro que sobrevivieran ninguno de los dos que el bebé mostraba señales de estar a punto de nacer.

El rey se paseaba de un lado para otro afuera de la habitación desde hacía algunas horas, específicamente desde que el médico le dijo que esperara afuera para que su esposa estuviera más tranquila. Apretó los puños ¿cómo podría estarlo sin él a su lado? ¡Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella!

Entonces un sonido sacó al rey de sus iracundos pensamientos: se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

El treceavo heredero al trono de las islas del sur había nacido.

El rey entró violentamente a la habitación, las enfermeras le llevaron a su hijo para que lo viera pero él las empujó. No le importaba el mocoso, solo su adorada esposa, después de todo él sólo era un hijo no deseado más.

* * *

La reina no estaba bien, había sobrevivido pero estaba muy débil, no se le había permitido darle pecho a su hijo aunque sí lo había cargado una vez lo cual representó un gran esfuerzo para ella y casi cayó en la inconsciencia.

Hans, lo nombró ella pues el rey no se daba a la tarea, en realidad era como si no hubiera tenido otro hijo, la reina suponía que era porque había estado a punto de morir por él y porque su niño había nacido treceavo y todos sabían que significaba: mala suerte. Estaba segura de que su esposo estaba planeando dejarlo abandonado o algo igual de horrible ¿por qué no entendían que solo era una estúpida superstición? Su hijo iba a crecer sano, fuerte, guapo y talentoso y así todos tendrían que reconocer que estaban equivocados.

Entonces fue cuando pasó algo que nadie esperaba, la reina empeoró y estando al borde de la muerte le dijo al rey que le jurara que jamás se desharía de Hans, el treceavo heredero. Él se negó al principio pero al ver que su reina no tenía salvación decidió cumplir su última voluntad.

La reina murió tranquila pero preocupada, su esposo era un hombre bueno no importaba cuántos problemas hubieran tenido antes, siempre se había preocupado por ella y era honorable.

No se desharía de su hijo.

Pero eso no significaba que él fuera a amarlo o a tenerlo en estima. Después de todo fue su culpa que la amada reina muriera.

Y así fue como el rey mandó criar al príncipe Hans con sus maestros y nodrizas, fue así como le envenenó la mente al resto de sus hermanos. Aunque para esto último no hacía falta ya que el resto de los príncipes también lo culpaban de la muerte de su cariñosa madre.

Dejándolos a merced de su inestable padre.

Fue así como el futuro se tornó negro para un bebé que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que asesinó.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo :D Estuvo cortito pero espero les haya gustado, y no, no va a ser helsa lo siento XD Muchas gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos y están siguiendo la historia n_n Espero les guste. Quería poner algo que les hiciera comprender un poquito a Hans díganme si lo logré.

Siguiente capítulo: Fenómeno


	3. Capítulo 2 Fenómeno

**Capítulo 2 Fenómeno**

Era un día soleado cuando la reina de Arendelle entró en labor de parto ¡el primer heredero estaba por nacer! Todo el pueblo esperaba con regocijo la llegada del príncipe o princesa que en un futuro los reinaría.

El rey estuvo en todo momento junto con su amada reina, apoyándola para cuando llegara el gran momento, odiaba verla sufrir tanto dolor pero cualquier intento de enojarse por ello se desvanecía cuando veía la felicidad que resplandecía en sus ojos ante la esperanza de poder tener a su bebé en sus brazos.

Se escuchó… ¿nada? El bebé estaba afuera pero ¿por qué no lloraba? Eso nunca era buena señal, la reina estaba demasiado exhausta como para pensar en ello y el rey no quería dejarla sola así que pidió que le dijeran lo que estaba mal con su hijo ¿acaso él estaba…?

-Está viva majestad –lo tranquilizó el médico real – y es una bella niña.

El médico le dio un pequeño golpecito al bebé para que reaccionara, esta abrió los ojos de inmediato, dándole un susto de muerte al pobre hombre y una intensa fascinación por los ojos azules de la niña. Luego los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

El doctor le dio el bebé a la reina, los monarcas sonrieron. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Era extraño que fuera pleno verano y que adentro del castillo siguiera igual de frío que en pleno invierno. La princesa Elsa era una gran alegría para todos. Era una niña adorable, sana (a pesar del susto de no llorar al nacer) y muy tranquila.

Algunas cosas extrañas pasaban alrededor de la princesa pero todos lo ignoraban, o al menos sus padres lo hacían porque a nadie se le escapaba que la princesa tenía el cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco pero sus ojos no eran rojos como los de otros hijos de demonios que habían nacido de vez en cuando en diferentes partes del mundo.

Elsa no se parecía a sus padres. Además siempre hacía frío donde ella estaba.

Sin embargo los reyes se empeñaban en creer que no había nada diferente en su hija, no importaba cuántas personas le dijeran que habían visto salir copos de nieve de la mano de la princesa ellos no les creían, pero hubo un día en el que no pudieron seguir negando más.

El día en que Elsa caminó. Cuando ella puso un pie en el piso, el suelo se cubrió de hielo.

Todos quedaron horrorizados o demasiado sorprendidos.

La princesa era un fenómeno ¿Arendelle la aceptaría como su monarca? Los reyes se dieron cuenta de que era muy posible que el pueblo no la quisiera como reina en cuanto se enteraran de que ella era diferente.

Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de los reyes mientras que los sirvientes salían discretamente de la habitación.

Nadie se dedicó ni un segunda a admirar la hermosura del diseño que tenía el piso al ser cubierto de hielo, ni la expresión de felicidad que tenía la pequeña princesa al dar sus primeros pasos. Todo eso fue dejado de lado ¡porque todos estaban pendientes de la gran amenaza que esa bebé no era.

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta, más rápido de lo que tenía planeado de hecho pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, es el primer capítulo de Elsa, como se podrán haber dado cuenta será un capítulo de Hans, otro de Elsa y así sucesivamente :D Agradezco a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y al que la está siguiendo.

**Tomoyo-neechan:** Muchas gracias por el cumpleaños de Elsa ¡no lo había pensado! Deberías de haber visto la cara de mi amiga fangirl de Frozen cuando le dije sobre tu descubrimiento jajajaja fue épico! Muchas gracias! Tuve que hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones al capítulo pero valió la pena n_n

**The animal fairy 1:** Que bueno que decidiste darle una oportunidad al fanfic a pesar de que no te gusta Hans, siendo honesta a mí tampoco me gusta pero siento que es un personaje con demasiado potencial que no fue consolidado del todo bien en la película.

**aledartz:** Siento que hayan sido muy cortos los primeros capítulos pero los capítulos próximos prometen ser más largos c:

Para terminar, voy a ausentarme un tiempo porque son vacaciones y voy a salir, si tengo Internet en alguna ocasión les prometo que actualizaré en seguida, ya casi tengo el capítulo 3 listo pero todavía falta revisarlo y toda la cosa.

¡Dejen reviews!

Nos leemos :D Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo :3


	4. Capítulo 3 Invisible

**Capítulo 3 Invisible**

Hans nunca entendió por qué sus hermanos hacían como que no estaba, tampoco entendía por qué su padre nunca le hablaba, hubo algunas ocasiones en las que Hans se preguntó si de verdad existía.

Pero había alguien que lo veía, ella no podía estar loca ¿verdad? Ella era tan amable con todo el mundo, le sonreía a todos y los demás no la trataban diferente, se veía que a todos les agradaba ella.

Su nombre era Lisa y era una criada del palacio, muy joven, tal vez de unos veinte años y era la persona que lo veía. Ella lo encontró una vez llorando en los establos, siempre le había gustado ir ahí porque los caballos levantaban la mirada y se le quedaban viendo unos segundos, a él, luego volvían a lo que estaban haciendo pero el que lo vieran aunque fuera por un instante provocaba en Hans la más absoluta y pura felicidad. Ellos no lo ignoraban. Lisa encontró al pequeño heredero de tres años, tirado y sollozando fuertemente, se mordió un labio, sabía que lo más probable que pasara si se relacionaba con él fuera que alguna desgracia viniera sobre ella pero el ver a ese pobre niño tan destrozado y solo, fue más poderoso que su temor y se le acercó.

Le dijo que no era invisible, que era una cruel broma que, algún día, todos se cansarían de jugar. Hans la abrazó y siguió llorando sobre ella.

Lisa y Hans se volvieron buenos amigos, después de ella hubo otros que lo comenzaron a ver: los profesores. Porque un príncipe -no importaba que tan maldito estuviera- debía ser culto y saber comportarse. Pero fuera de ellos no lo veía nadie más, su familia siempre lo ignoraba la única señal que ellos daban de que se daban cuenta de que estaba en la habitación era el enorme silencio que envolvía a todos, seguido de la tensión y el odio que sentía.

Hans aprendió qué era el odio desde muy pequeño pero no le supo poner nombre hasta que creció y él también lo sintió.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la indiferencia de sus hermanos y de su padre, al fin y al cabo tenía a Lisa a su lado, y los profesores de vez en cuando le regalaban sonrisas cuando contestaba una pregunta bien o traía sus deberes bien hechos.

Esas eran sus pequeñas alegrías.

* * *

Un día hubo otra persona que lo vio: una dama alta distinguida, invitada de su padre a la corte. La presencia de Hans fue solicitada por primera vez para recibirla, él tenía cuatro años.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Hans, el intenso color verde le recordó a una imagen que vio acerca de los bosques en el invierno: profundos, misteriosos y fríos. Su padre le presentó a cada uno de sus doce hijos, pareció dudar en decir el nombre de Hans pero la mujer demandó saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Hans, señora, y soy el décimo tercer heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur – dijo él, haciendo una perfecta reverencia tan llena de elegancia y nobleza que la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El décimo tercer heredero. Eso era malo, muy malo. La señora recuperó su fría postura.

-¿Quién te pidió hablar? – Preguntó ella fríamente.

Hans se sonrojó y pidió disculpas. Había estado tan emocionado de que su padre le pusiera atención que no pudo evitar tratar de probarle algo, con su voz, con su cortesía, con su elegancia. Lo que fuera.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, no volverá a ocurrir señora – dijo él.

-Eso espero jovencito –replicó ella.

El rey carraspeó incómodo.

-Les presento a Lady DeKoster – dijo el rey – estará con nosotros una temporada.

* * *

Hans estaba sentado al lado de su fuente favorita del palacio: era la más simple de todas, la suya. En las Islas del Sur era tradición construir un tributo por cada heredero, a él y a sus hermanos les hicieron fuentes. A él no le gustaba la suya en un principio, era tan sencilla, sin nada que se destacara entre todas las demás ¿ni siquiera su fuente podía tener un poco de gloria? Pero entonces Lisa le dijo que a ella le encantaba esa fuente porque ¡vaya que resaltaba entre todas las demás tan llenas de ornamentos que eran casi desagradables a la vista! La simpleza de su fuente no era algo malo, además había otra cosa, cuando el agua salía lo hacía elegantemente, fluía sin problema y luego desembocaba en una pequeña maceta. No se quedaba simplemente como una mera decoración, también tenía otra función y era alimentar a la pequeña planta que habían puesto ahí ¿por qué motivo? Nunca lo supieron pero a Hans le gustaba que su fuente tuviera un misterio.

En esa fuente fue donde lo encontró Lisa, haciendo círculos en el agua.

-¿Qué le pasa príncipe? – Le preguntó suavemente mientras se recargaba en la fuente y lo imitaba.

-Es raro Lisa – respondió él. – Quería que me vieran pero solo me reprocharon ¿está mal querer ser alguien?

Lisa lo miró impactada, no sabía qué decirle. Es decir, lo sabía pero no estaba segura de poder ponerlo en palabras.

-No Hans – el pequeño la miró sorprendido ante el uso de su nombre de pila. – Todos queremos que nos vean.

Hans despertó a la mañana siguiente y recordó que ese día sus maestros le habían suspendido sus lecciones como regalo de cumpleaños, fue corriendo a buscar a Lisa, ella le había dicho que pasarían el día juntos.

La encontró y fueron a divertirse, fueron a los establos y saludaron a la yegua preñada y se pusieron a adivinar cuándo daría a luz, le cepillaron el pelaje, le dieron unas zanahorias y unos cuantos terrones de azúcar. Después fueron a ver la planta de la fuente para ver cómo iba creciendo, fueron a la cocina por algo ligero para comer, Hans quería algo más pesado, que lo llenara pero Lisa le dijo que esperara. Que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Hans insistió mucho en saber a qué se refería y aunque Lisa aguantó un buen rato, al final la cara de perrito abandonado del pequeño príncipe ganó y fue así como supo que tanto su amiga como sus profesores le habían organizado un pequeño festejo solo entre ellos por su cumpleaños.

Hans sintió algo extraño, era agradable, cálido y le dieron ganas de sonreír: estaba feliz. Tardó en procesarlo porque nunca había sentido algo así, disfrutó de la sensación y obedeció cuando Lisa le dijo que fuera a jugar por ahí para dar los últimos toques a su fiesta y que en dos horas fuera al salón donde le daban clases.

El pequeño príncipe saltó y fue a todos los lugares del castillo que conocía para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Las dos horas parecieron dos días pero cuando oyó las campanadas que marcaban las cinco de la tarde no esperó más y fue corriendo al salón. Nunca creyó que iría tan emocionado.

Entonces se paró frente a la puerta y recordó que Lisa le había dicho que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por lucir sorprendido para que los profesores no sospecharan. Se tranquilizó y cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo abrió la puerta.

-¿Lisa? ¿Estás ahí?

Su rostro fue la definición de sorpresa.

Y del horror.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

La fiesta claro que estaba ahí pero ¿y sus profesores? ¿Y su amiga? ¡Ah claro! Era un el juego del escondite y tenía que encontrarlos ¿cierto? Ellos querían que se divirtiera y por eso tenía que buscarlos.

-¿Lisa? ¿Señor Gruñón? ¿Señora Pasa? – Comenzó a llamar a sus profesores por sus apodos que tanto odiaban con tal de que dijeran algo y revelaran su escondite.

Pero no los encontraba.

Tal vez estuvieran en otro lado.

Los buscó en las cocinas.

En los establos.

En el jardín de las fuentes.

En la biblioteca.

En el cuarto de lavanderías.

En los cuartos de sus doce hermanos mayores.

Y entonces sucedió algo.

Su décimo hermano mayor, Ahren, y su quinto hermano mayor Bertram lo estaban viendo. Y le sonreían. A Hans no le gustaba cómo lo hacían, era como si hubieran tendido una trampa y su presa apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que había caído en ella.

-¿Qué buscas pequeño Hannie? – Preguntó Ahren burlón.

-Tal vez ¿a una moza y un montón de incompetentes viejos? – Sugirió Bertram.

Hans no quería hacerlo pero asintió.

Ambos hermanos fingieron sentir tristeza, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Hans salió corriendo, no necesitaba oír lo que tenían que decir para saberlo: sus amigos ya no estaban.

Corrió a su fuente, no sabía por qué pero llegó ahí, lo estaban esperando otros dos hermanos suyos. Y la planta a la que alimentaba su fuente estaba tirada y destrozada en el suelo.

Hans volvió a huir, pero no importaba a donde fuera, uno de sus hermanos lo estaba esperando y le sonreía burlón, satisfecho, arrogante, superior, feliz. Con tanta felicidad que Hans sintió ganas de vomitar.

Al final llegó al establo, la yegua seguía ahí y pareció sentir su tristeza porque intentó levantarse para consolarlo. Hans corrió hacia ella y lloró aferrado a su pelaje.

Toda su vida había deseado que lo vieran tan intensamente que a veces el dolor que sentía lo dejaba tan vacío de otra emoción que no podía llorar. Ni siquiera la tristeza se podía mezclar con su dolor.

Eso había sido lo único que había querido siempre: ser visto.

Pero esa fue la primera y única vez en que deseó ser invisible.

* * *

Hola! Volví :D Siento mucho la espera, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí sí XD Muchas gracias a **The animal fairy 1 **(Ojalá te guste lo que estoy haciendo con Hans) y a **Patzylin-Donno** (creo que es un punto muy importante lo que señalaste, las personas tienden a huir de lo que es diferente porque es más cómodo seguir en donde siempre has estado a arriesgarte, creo que los padres de Elsa tuvieron gran parte de la culpa de que ella creciera con tantos complejos :/ ) por comentar el capítulo anterior, también a los que agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo la historia n_n

Les prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto.

Besos a todos.

Atte. Little Storm 97

**Próximo capítulo:** Anna


	5. Capítulo 4 Anna

**Capítulo 4 Anna**

Los reyes estaban aliviados de que su segunda hija fuera normal: no había magia en ella. Sin embargo era muy sana y estaba llena de energía, sería una buena monarca en dado caso de que el pueblo no aceptara a Elsa.

No malinterpreten, los reyes amaban a Elsa pero le temían al mismo tiempo, no a ella, sino a lo incierto que parecía ser su futuro. No había nada claro acerca de ella.

Los sirvientes del castillo la querían por su dulzura y se habían acostumbrado a las pequeñas muestras de poder que ocurrían de vez en cuando. Con eso los reyes estaban más tranquilos y por eso dejaban que Elsa creciera como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Sentían que su futuro podría ser prometedor, ellos esperaban que así fuera pero siempre estaba esa incertidumbre presente.

Cuando Anna cumplió tres años y pudo comprender un poco mejor que Elsa tenía poderes la alegría de la mayor de las princesas se incrementó considerablemente, Anna siempre le pedía que "hiciera la magia" para jugar. Lo que más les gustaba era hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Eran tiempos muy felices.

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia como tú, Elsa? – Le preguntó un tanto decepcionada Anna.

Elsa no sabía que responderle así que guardaron silencio y siguieron jugando por otro rato hasta que Anna dijo "me gustaría tener tus poderes Elsa". Fue entonces cuando ella por fin pudo decir algo.

-No son tan increíbles – comentó cuidadosamente- a veces congelo cosas sin querer y no sé cómo volverlas a la normalidad, además siempre tengo frío.

-¿El frío te molesta? – Preguntó Anna sorprendida pues nunca la había oído quejarse.

-Sí- mintió Elsa.

Al siguiente segundo sintió cómo algo cálido… ¿cálido? Así que eso era calor, era muy extraño. Se sorprendió de lo hermoso que podía ser, no lo podía creer pero el abrazo de su hermana se lo estaba mostrando. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el calor, y todo era gracias a Anna, su querida hermana.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Anna sin soltarla.

-Sí – respondió Elsa sonriendo. – Anna, tú tienes un poder maravilloso.

Anna se separó de golpe y miró a Elsa con ojos brillantes de anticipación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé! ¡Son de los animales ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre son muy amables conmigo!

Elsa rio suavemente.

-No Anna, no son los animales.

-¡Oh! –Dijo decepcionada pero se recuperó rápidamente - ¿Entonces?

-Es tu calor Anna – ella miraba a Elsa sin comprender- tú me puedes derretir, me hiciste sentir calor por primera vez – dijo Elsa feliz. - ¡Eres mi heroína Anna!

Anna se sonrojó y ambas rieron, esa noche durmieron juntas, tranquilas, abrazadas y felices.

* * *

-¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Yaaa despierta!- Dijo Anna mientras sacudía a su hermana.

-Duerme Anna. –Dijo Elsa mientras se escondía bajo el edredón.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es tiempo de jugar!

-Ve tu sola – dijo sin moverse.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Dijo con voz cantarina.

Elsa abrió un ojo y sonrió. Anna había ganado la batalla.

Juntas bajaron corriendo y riendo en voz baja hasta el salón, cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Elsa cubrió todo el salón con hielo y comenzaron a jugar. Anna saltaba de los montones de nieve que creaba Elsa, era tan divertido.

La risa de Anna era tan cálida. Sonrió. Le encantaba usar esa palabra.

De pronto su hermana comenzó a saltar demasiado rápido de un montículo a otro, no había problema, siguió convocando sus poderes. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir el pánico crecer en su interior al darse cuenta de que sus poderes no acudían a ella y Anna estaba volando por los aires, sin nada para amortiguar su caída.

Iba a lastimarse e iba a ser su culpa.

-¡Anna! –Gritó Elsa mientras hacía un último intento y lanzaba todo el poder que pudo acumular sin dirección alguna.

Cuando iban de camino a salvar a Anna Elsa pensó en cómo había resultado todo eso. En un segundo estaban riendo felices, al otro solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y gritos de auxilio. Pasó muy rápido, la expresión de felicidad se borró en el momento en el que el débil y pequeño rayo golpeó la frente de Anna.

Y la princesa cayó.

* * *

Elsa sollozó un poco más ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho daño a su hermana? Todavía podía recordar cómo entraron sus padres y al verla llorando y todo cubierto de hielo no dudaron ni un segundo en que le había hecho algo a Anna. Sabía que habían reaccionado así porque estaban asustados pero ¿cómo la habían podido culpar tan fácilmente? Sintió por un momento que la habían visto como un… No, eso no podía ser, sus padres la querían; que hubiera tenido uno o dos incidentes con sus poderes anteriormente no significaba que sus padres le temieran ¿cierto?

Mientras Elsa iba pensando todo eso llegaron a un claro lleno de piedras. Ella no comprendía quién los ayudaría, no había nadie ahí. Su padre comenzó a pedir ayuda y entonces pasó algo: las rocas comenzaron a vibrar y se volvieron una especie de personitas pequeñas y rechonchas.

-Trolls –susurró Elsa.

A pesar de las circunstancias Elsa no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse ante la presencia de esas criaturas, podía sentir cómo magia emanaba de ellas, era diferente a su magia pero no podía confundirla con ninguna otra cosa más. Era magia.

Por estar maravillándose con la magia de los trolls se perdió de mucho de lo que dijo el anciano Pabi pero alcanzó a escuchar que Anna se pondría bien… Si olvidaba que ella tenía poderes.

-Pero… ¿se va a olvidar de que tengo poderes? –Preguntó la pequeña Elsa temiendo la respuesta.

No podía concebir una existencia sin su hermana a su lado, jugando y divirtiéndose con ella. No podía. Pero era necesario. Vio a Anna, y al mechón blanco de su pelo y sintió que no era posible que ella se olvidara de todo, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

El anciano troll les aseguró que Anna estaba a salvo y Elsa se sintió feliz. Pero entonces sucedió algo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Por primera vez estuvo consciente del peligro que ella representaba para los demás, el troll se lo había hecho saber, y si él tenía razón, los problemas que ella causaría si no lograba controlarse no serían tan fáciles de resolver.

Después de ese día Elsa se vio obligada por sí misma y por sus padres a controlarse, pasaba mucho tiempo sola tratando de comprenderse pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué tenía que comprender? ¿A ella o a sus poderes? ¿Eran cosas separadas o estaban intrínsecas? El no hallar una respuesta la frustraba y la llenaba de una gran angustia, si no lograba comprenderse y controlarse ¿de qué cosa sería capaz?

* * *

El día después de que separaron los cuartos de Elsa y Anna, la primera buscó una oportunidad para hablar con su hermana menor aunque sus padres le hubieran dicho que lo mejor sería dejar de hablarle, todavía quería preguntarle algo antes de eso.

Anna se veía confundida porque Elsa ya no estaba con ella así que se alegró mucho cuando su hermana vino por la noche a hablar. Estaba tan feliz por la idea de que no pasaba nada, que solo era un cambio de habitación que no notó el aire de tristeza y abatimiento que su hermana traía consigo.

-¡Elsa! – Anna exclamó mientras la abrazaba, la soltó cuando sintió que ella se tensaba - ¿está todo bien?

Elsa trató de serenarse para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Nada estaba bien.

-Sí - ¿qué tan seguido tendría que mentir? Esperaba que no mucho, lo odiaba. – Anna…

-¿Mh?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me abrazaste…?

-¿Cuándo? Te he dado muchos abrazos – interrumpió Anna con tono despreocupado.

Elsa sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, había albergado una pequeña ilusión de que Anna no hubiera olvidado todo pero era obvio que no iba a ser lo mismo aunque la dejaran hablar con ella. Se suponía que Anna debería de haber sido capaz de saber cuál era el momento del que le hablaba, había sido muy especial para ambas.

Pero ella ya no lo recordaba, debió de haber pasado a ser un abrazo más para ella, algo sin trascendencia, inocuo, prescindible.

Elsa no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación dejando a Anna sola y muy confundida.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo otro capítulo, un pequeño aviso a partir de ahora las actualizaciones van a ser semanales o puede que tarden un poco, lo siento pero entro de nuevo a la escuela y no creo poder actualizar tan rápido :c Sin embargo agradezco el apoyo que me han dado has ahora, sobre todo a:

**Patzylin-Donno**: De nada c: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los que comentan, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir. Muchas gracias n_n Ojalá que en lo que sigue del fanfic siga manejando bien a los personajes, y siempre me porto bien XD

**Sinin:** Jejejejeje, claro que sé quién eres XD Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y que bueno que te animaste a hacerte una cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos leemos :3

Siguiente capítulo: **Amigo**


	6. Capítulo 5 Amigo

**Capítulo 5 Amigo**

Su padre había dado un anuncio que hizo que el silencio se extendiera por todo el comedor. Los trece príncipes miraban fijamente a su padre y a Lady DeKoster con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo ella - ¿No nos van a felicitar por nuestro compromiso?

Poco a poco todos reaccionaron y dieron sus corteses felicitaciones. Hans no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, la elegante dama que venía regularmente al castillo se transformaría en su madrastra. No le agradaba, pero tampoco era como que pudiera hacer algo o si pudiera no le harían caso, pretenderían que era invisible otra vez.

-Hans – dijo la dama – eres el único que no me ha dicho nada.

Como siempre la habitación se llenó de un aire tenso en cuanto le dirigió su atención a él. Hans, ahora a punto de cumplir seis años, tiernos seis años estaba harto de que eso pasara siempre así que decidió ignorarlo y enfrentarse a la mujer que esperaba unas palabras de bienvenida pronunciadas con amor o entusiasmo que él diría sin realmente sentirlo.

-Bienvenida a la familia Lady DeKoster.

Simple y sencillo, fue todo lo que le pudo decir. La mujer sonrió.

-Gracias Hans. Estoy segura de que todos nos llevaremos muy bien.

* * *

La yegua había dado a luz recientemente, Hans había estado presente y se sentía feliz de haber ayudado al pequeño potrillo a llegar al mundo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque su madre había muerto.

Miró al pequeño potrillo blanco con compasión ¿cómo sobreviviría? Su mamá no estaría ahí para cuidarlo ni darle de comer ¿tenía posibilidades si quiera? El potrillo lo vio con sus grandes ojos y relinchó, Hans sonrió. Sentía que ese caballo lo lograría, y cuando lo hiciera lo reclamaría como suyo, estaba seguro de que sus hermanos –se le agrió el rostro al pensar en ellos- no lograrían apreciarlo.

El potrillo lo logró, creció y se volvió un buen caballo, no era el mejor en nada pero era muy noble y quería a Hans, y el príncipe también lo quería mucho por eso y otra cosa: era el recuerdo que tenía de Lisa.

La yegua que habían estado cuidando era su madre así que Hans sentía un fuerte lazo hacia el animal, aunque para él era como tener a un amigo. Y esta vez se aseguraría de que sus hermanos no se lo quitarán.

Afortunadamente ellos no le prestaron atención, después de todo solo lo veían como un simple animal.

Si antes de que naciera su amigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus establos, ahora prácticamente vivía ahí, estando al pendiente del caballo.

* * *

Una vez, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente grande y Hans por fin pudo montarlo, sus hermanos le jugaron una broma de muy mal gusto, cuando el pequeño príncipe había asegurado la montura y fue a traerle una manzana para cuando acabaran. Regresó, se subió a la silla y se cayó de ella. Sus hermanos la habían desasegurado y terminó en el suelo, el caballo se asustó y salió corriendo.

Hans vio cómo su caballo se iba y comenzó a llorar, en parte porque se había raspado, en parte porque no podía creer que sus hermanos hubieran sido tan crueles pero más que nada porque estaba la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amigo.

Entró corriendo al castillo, y se encerró en un cuarto cualquiera, no se atrevía a ir a su habitación porque lo más probable era que luego fueran a buscarlo ahí o a la fuente, así que su lugar de consuelo fue el primero que vio.

-¿Hans?

El príncipe levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como había pensado anteriormente, Lady DeKoster lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada.

Hans fue, la abrazó y le explicó lo que había pasado. Nunca vio hacia arriba, solo necesitaba desahogarse. La mujer no dijo nada y lo dejó que terminara, por un momento pensó que tal vez no era tan mala después de todo.

-¡Oh, pobre Hans! – Dijo mientras lo separaba y le tomaba la barbilla para que la mirara, al principio había tanta compasión en sus ojos pero luego una hermosa y siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara.

-¿Mi lady? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-He notado que todos son muy hostiles hacia a ti, nadie te ha amado ¿verdad? Es por tu maldición ¿no es cierto?

-¿Mi maldición? - Hans estaba confundido y asustado, Lady DeKoster parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡Oh! ¿No te han dicho? – Preguntó comenzando a sonreír, Hans se estremeció, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.- Eres el treceavo heredero, tú –dijo acariciándole el pelo, él comenzó a retroceder- mataste a tu madre.

-¿Mi mamá? – Preguntó Hans abrumado - ¡Mi mamá me quería! – Gritó - ¡Ella me puso mi nombre!

-Tal vez te quería, tal vez no – dijo Lady DeKoster mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la salida. – Nunca lo sabremos ¿o sí? - Seguía sonriendo pero ahora un brillo malicioso adornaba sus ojos- Después de todo, tú la mataste ¿cómo te podría querer? ¿Cómo tus hermanos o padre podrían quererte? ¿Cómo alguien podrá jamás quererte? Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea príncipe Hans – abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir de la habitación – aquí no hay nadie que te quiera, y jamás lo habrá.

* * *

Hans salió a pasear por los jardines, vacío, sin pensar realmente en nada más que en el hecho de que había matado a su madre, por fin entendía por qué su padre y hermanos lo trataban tan mal, porque hacían como si no existiera.

Entonces se oyó un relinchido, Hans salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su caballo, a su amigo que venía acompañado de un anciano. Hans no lo pensó y fue corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, se había olvidado de él por unos momentos pero ahora que lo veía estaba aliviado y hasta cierto punto feliz.

-¡Te extrañé amigo! – Le dijo al caballo. - ¡Muchas gracias señor!

-Es un placer Príncipe – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa pequeña.

Hans estaba feliz de tener a su caballo de vuelta, al menos él lo comprendía y además, vio al señor, parecía que le había traído un amigo, o al menos alguien que no lo miraba con desprecio o ignoraba. Le sonrió al anciano y este no se espantó ni nada por el estilo sino que lo acompañó por el resto del día, escuchándolo cada vez que le decía algo, aportando muy poco a la conversación pero haciéndole compañía y cuidándolo. El anciano tuvo que irse a su casa poco antes de la hora de la cena pero antes le recordó a Hans que debía de tomar un baño, todavía estaba lleno de tierra de la caída.

-Gracias señor – dijo feliz el niño – nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Su Alteza – se despidió el anciano.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Nuevo cap de Hans :D Espero les haya gustado y si fue así comenten! XD Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por agregar a favoritos y por estar siguiendo la historia, un agradecimiento especial a **Patzylin-Donno **por haber estado comentando los últimos capítulos, me haces muy feliz con tus opiniones :')

Ahora malas y buenas noticias el siguiente capítulo todavía no lo tengo listo y puede que me tardé en subirlo por la escuela pero la buena es que ya estaré de vacaciones /._./

Bueno muchas gracias por todo :D

Siguiente capítulo: **Puerta cerrada**


	7. Capítulo 6 Puerta cerrada

**Capítulo 6 Puerta cerrada**

Anna vio cómo Elsa cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y supo que nunca nada sería igual, sin embargo eso no significaba que ella se rendiría en cuanto a Elsa se refería, no claro que no, ella seguiría preguntándole si quería hacer un muñeco de nieve para ver si un día tenía ganas. No perdía nada haciéndolo en todo caso.

Pero Elsa nunca se unió a ella, siempre tenía su puerta cerrada y solo podían entrar sus padres, más de una vez Anna la oyó gritar cosas como "¡NO FUNCIONA!" o "¡NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR! ¡SIGUEN CRECIENDO!". Anna relegó esos gritos al fondo de su mente para que no interfirieran con su pequeño, feliz y frágil mundo que había construido con mucho esfuerzo y sin Elsa, ella lo olvidó, los ignoró, prestaba atención a otras cosas para olvidar las misteriosas conversaciones de Elsa y sus padres.

Pero no importaba qué hiciera, Anna siempre se preguntó qué pasaría tras la puerta.

* * *

"Déjame en paz Anna". Era algo que se había acostumbrado a decir y que la mataba por dentro un poco más cada vez.

Elsa tenía ahora diez años y sus poderes seguían creciendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, si había alguna manera de controlarlos esta todavía no se había revelado o no se le había ocurrido y eso la mataba por dentro ¿cómo lo lograba de pequeña? Recordaba las hermosas cosas que hacía antes del accidente pero se había olvidado de cómo lo hacía, cómo tenía el control.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento, nada era igual que antes, Anna tocaba siempre a su puerta y ella se esforzaba demasiado para no abrirle y llorar sobre ella, para no pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la había dejado afuera.

Pero no podía, era mejor de esa manera, así nunca la volvería a lastimar… Como lo había hecho con todos los demás empleados, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que el troll Pabi vivió en el castillo para devolver a la normalidad al servicio. A partir de ese momento la servidumbre fue reducida y casi no se le permitía dejar su habitación a menos que fuera a una habitación desierta, como la librería; aun así evitaba salir porque a veces se encontraba con Anna y entonces la herida volvía a abrirse.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, interminables, lentos y no importaba qué tan buen día fuera, qué tan fuerte el Sol brillara, cuántos pájaros cantaran felices al unísono de su futuro pueblo… para Elsa los días eran grises, fríos y pesados. Cada día, cada segundo, a cada tic-tac que corría sin que ella pudiera dominar sus poderes la angustia crecía, y la hundía. Y lo peor de todo era esa expresión que sus padres ponían, nunca la logró comprender y eso le daba la certeza de que jamás podría volver a la superficie.

Dolía, dolía mucho, pero tenía que aguantar por el bien de todos; no solo de su familia sino del pueblo, nadie querría que alguien como ella los gobernara ¿cómo se suponía que tendría el control de las vidas de todos si ni siquiera tenía el control de la suya propia? Cuando se dieran cuenta de ello una revolución estallaría, de eso estaba completamente segura y no quería morir, o que alguien más lo hiciera por lo que trabajó todos los días sin descansar para tratar de entender sus poderes.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

* * *

Anna había crecido y se veía tan hermosa ¿cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se concentró en lo que tendría que hacer: despedir a sus padres. Respiró lentamente y se dirigió hacia sus padres, quiso abrazarlos pero había gente y sería inapropiado, además no estaba segura de si los congelaría así que hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tal vez no debería de haber dicho algo pero no se pudo controlar.

-¿En serio tienen que irse? – Preguntó nerviosa, sus padres, sus únicos amigos se irían ¿y si les pasaba algo malo?

-Confiamos en ti – respondió su padre.

Elsa sintió algo parecido a felicidad, no, era orgullo, una pequeña pizca por la muestra de confianza hacia ella; si ellos podían darle su confianza lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era lo mismo. Así que encaminó sus pensamientos hacia un lado más positivo y se convenció de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

¿Acaso ella los había matado? ¿Su pensamiento había sido suficiente para garantizar su ruina? ¡No podía ser una coincidencia que ella hubiera pensado que les pasaría algo malo y sucediera! ¡Era su culpa! ¡TODO ERA SU CULPA!

-¿Elsa?

Esa era Anna, su querida hermana, ahora huérfana como ella, pidiéndole que saliera y la apoyara para compartir su dolor. Sabía que no podría lidiar con su dolor, o mejor dicho, que sería más duro y difícil hacerlo sola pero ya había pasado por muchas cosas ¿qué importaba si agregaba ese golpe?

Anna seguía hablando y le hablaba acerca de lo que los demás decían, sobre ser valiente y superar ese trago. Elsa no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero ella sería reina cuando cumpliera dieciocho.

Reina.

Un pánico enorme la inundó, sumado a la tristeza, la desesperanza y la culpa –que ella realmente no tenía- fueron demasiado para ella y comenzó a ir despacio hacia la puerta: la iba a abrir. NECESITABA a Anna, no podía sola.

Cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta y se congeló cambió de parecer.

Anna lloraba, ella lo escuchaba, ambas sufrían.

Y aun así la puerta seguía cerrada.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **Me van a ver

¡Hola a todos! Volví /._./ Todavía no acaban mis exámenes pero estoy a punto y aproveché que es viernes para acabar el capítulo, está muy corto pero no todos están planeados para ser largos, siento si los decepcioné. Aun así quiero darles gracias a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y están siguiendo la historia.

Un especial agradecimiento a... **Patzylin-Donno **(de tanto que comentas ya sé tu nombre de usuario sin verlo XD) Em el anciando no es John, no sé si lo has visto pero los creadores de Frozen confirmaron que John es en realidad Joan, una forma femenina para hacer referencia a Juana de Arco (en francés Jean) que también fue acusada de brujería como Elsa ;D

... y a **Me-Me Rotamundo **Que bueno que por fin pudiste leer (te comprendo mucho con lo de la tarea, yo he estado así por no poder escribir :c ), muchas gracias por el comentario acerca de mi redacción y mis ideas, y acerca de Hans ese es el punto del fanfic, que se despierten nuevos sentimientos hacia él.

Bueno creo que la nota de autor es más larga que el capítulo en sí lol, una cosa más acerca del nombre del cap, no estoy segura si ese es el nombre porque perdí la libreta donde tengo los nombres XD Pero no podía esperar a subirlo so, si el siguiente capítulo no tiene el mismo nombre lo siento :p


	8. Capítulo 7 Otro más

**Capítulo 7 Otro más**

Hans entró furioso a su habitación, arrojó las botas de montar hacia ningún lado en particular, golpeando una mesa y rompiendo en el proceso un jarrón que probablemente fuera invaluable, como si le importara; abrió las puertas de su armario y lo desvalijó todo. Ahora tenía catorce años y las cosas habían cambiado –como siempre- para mal. Pateó las cosas que estaban regadas y luego se dejó caer en el piso, delante de la cama para poder recargarse en ella.

Había tenido un día duro, su amigo –el anciano que lo había ayudado hacía años- ya no estaba, y lo peor del asunto es que se podía haber evitado… pero como siempre, al ser el Príncipe Maldito nadie le hacía caso. No le llevaron al médico real, decían que era una causa perdida que el viejo estaría mejor muerto que sufriendo vivo, Hans les daba toda la razón pero lo que le daba rabia en verdad era que se pudo haber hecho algo antes pero nadie le hacía caso.

Pudieron haberlo salvado, su familia pudo haberlo hecho, si tan solo hubieran enviado al médico real, el mejor del reino, pero no, porque fue ÉL quien lo pidió.

Hans entonces pensó en cómo había muerto, eso no le afectaba tanto, desde hacía un tiempo estaba consciente de que su único amigo humano era demasiado anciano y que tarde que temprano tendría que irse. Pero él se lo imaginó de manera tranquila, que él se iría en paz, en sus cinco sentidos, haciendo los mismos comentarios ingeniosos a quien quiera que estuviera a su lado en su lecho de muerte –esperaba que fuera él- y que se fuera con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras dormía y se daba un bien merecido descanso.

¡Que tonto e iluso era!

Siempre había creído que el que gozara de buena salud había sido algo bueno pues nunca había sufrido de negligencia médica pero en ese momento se daba cuenta que la buena salud era una maldición, otra de las tantas que ya tenía, porque vería ver la poca gente que le importaba irse y dejarlo solo.

Ese día Hans, juró que se las pagarían, por todo lo que habían hecho: sus maestros, el anciano, Lisa… todos tuvieron horribles destinos y ahora comprendía que no era por él, por mucho tiempo así lo había pensado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era por ellos. Ellos habían decidido hacer esas cosas simplemente porque él era feliz. Apretó los puños, nadie iba a manejarlo de nuevo, ÉL sería el amo de todos, los manejaría como si fueran títeres y no importaba qué hiciera falta, él lo haría para lograr su objetivo.

* * *

Las aguas del mar en el que se encontraban las Islas del Sur no eran fáciles de navegar, distaban mucho de ser tranquilas y cristalinas pero los habitantes de la isla no se dejaban amedrantar por ellas, sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que se lanzaran gustosos a ellas, simplemente lo hacían cuando veían que no tenían otra opción.

La mayoría de las personas opinaban que los marinos o eran unos temerarios o estaban desesperados, además, a nadie le agradaban los hombres del mar pues muchos de ellos eran los prisioneros de los calabozos reales, enviados ahí como sentencia de muerte pues las olas eran bravas, fuertes, enormes y mortales si se adentraban lo suficiente sin experiencia alguna.

Por eso cuando Hans fue designado en su décimo quinto cumpleaños como Capitán de la Guardia Naval se molestó, mucho; pero por supuesto que no lo hizo notar, aceptó el trabajo como su fuera un gran honor, como si no supiera lo que significaba: Lo estaban enviando ahí para ver si moría.

A Hans no le gustaba el mar, no le gustaba que todo el mundo pensara que moriría ahí y que todos se sintieran aliviados por ello. Sin embargo parecía que al mar le gustaba Hans porque siempre que iba no le pasaba nada: estaba relativamente tranquilo o él no caía víctima de las tormentas.

No se molestó en hacer amigos durante los primeros meses porque no tenía caso, sabía que iban a alejar de él, después de un tiempo los marinos notaron que el Príncipe Maldito tenía buena suerte en altamar así que se comenzaron a acercar.

Y Hans lo supo aprovechar. Encantó a todos con su personalidad, con su amabilidad y afabilidad de trato, pronto todos los marinos lo idolatraban. Pero solo ellos, nadie más trataba de acercarse, no había cambiado algo realmente, y aunque los hombres del mar estuvieran con él, Hans nunca lo disfrutó en realidad porque lo único que veía eran oportunistas, que se acercaban cuando veían que había algún beneficio. No porque de verdad les agradara.

Así que aunque Hans les sonriera, bebiera y se riera con todos nunca se sintió parte de ellos, ni guardó ninguna simpatía a alguien; cuando un hombre caía en el mar y se perdía para siempre daba el discurso más emotivo que cualquiera hubiera sido jamás de presenciar, las palabras salían fluidas y cargadas de sentimiento, de amargura y tristeza, pero Hans realmente no sentía nada.

Siempre se maravillaba de cómo podía hacerlo, cómo era capaz de manejar a todos esos pobres a su voluntad, hacerlos bailar una son que ni siquiera oían. Así de poderosas eran sus palabras, así de poderoso era él.

Esa era una de las ventajas de estar en altamar, aprendió a interactuar con las personas y eso lo dejaba muy satisfecho porque si quería apoderarse del trono tendría que tener el apoyo de las personas, y al parecer era muy bueno encantando a todos.

Otra de las cosas por las que agradecía el ansia de su muerte del rey –ya no pensaba en él como "padre"- era que el ser el Capitán de la Guardia Naval viajaba mucho, veía otros reinos –una oportunidad que no muchos isleños tenían- y aprendía de sus culturas, además de que se hacía de aliados allá a dónde iba con su gran carisma. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto para llamarlos aliados pero ellos se creían sus "amigos" así que para él eran prácticamente lo mismo.

Era tan refrescante ir a otros reinos, con otras costumbres, otras supersticiones, nadie lo miraba con temor o se alejaba cuando se presentaba como el décimo tercero en la sucesión al trono. Definitivamente le gustaba estar lejos del palacio.

¡Oh si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan supersticioso y lo hubiera aceptado como uno de sus hijos eso no estuviera pasando! Si tan solo él no lo hubiera tratado como si fuese "otro más" de sus hermanos tal vez Hans no soñara con ver su cadáver en el piso, mirándolo con temor. Pero eso no pudo ser, así que ahí estaban.

* * *

Hans juró que nunca pensaría en nadie como "otro más", ni siquiera en esos marinos que serían sus marionetas, él no le haría a nadie lo que a él se la habían pasado haciéndolo durante dieciséis años, pero al parecer resultó ser tan malo para mantener promesas como su padre.

En las Islas del Sur no había piratas, no había nadie tan tonto como para navegar día y noche durante meses en los furiosos oleajes del mar sin embargo en otros reinos abundaban, Hans estaba consciente de ello, que podían ser saqueados pero después de los primeros cinco viajes sin incidentes dejó de preocuparse por ello. Fue entonces que sucedió.

Había mucha niebla, no la habían previsto, llegó de repente y con ella un barco, tardaron poco en reconocer la bandera y cuando lo hicieron trataron de alejarse lo más rápido posible pero los piratas les dieron alcance.

La batalla comenzó, los piratas abordaron y Hans blandió su espada, listo para lo que viniera, o al menos eso esperaba ya que nunca antes había estado en un combate de verdad, no era ajeno a la sangre pues la veía en sus entrenamientos cuando simulaba estar en un duelo.

El choque de las espadas sonaba disparejo por todas partes, los piratas se burlaban de las ropas caras de sus hombres y escupían insultos a diestra y siniestra sin perder la concentración en lo que hacían.

Hans peleaba fieramente, rehusándose a matar a los bandidos, les daba un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada, los empujaba por la borda pero estaba dispuesto a salir de ese encuentro con las manos limpias.

-¡A ÉL! ¡ÉL ES EL PRINCIPITO DEL BARCO! –Gritó uno de ellos.

Al oír el llamado cinco piratas despacharon a sus contrincantes y cargaron contra Hans, el príncipe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el primer pirata ya estaba enfrente de él, levantó su espada para cortarle el hombro izquierdo –Hans era zurdo- y dejarlo indefenso.

Algo dentro de Hans se activó y apuñaló al hombre en el pecho con su espada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, vio como calló el hombre, y cuando lo hizo le dejó la vía libre para ver cómo dos hombres eran interceptados por miembros de su tripulación mientras que los otros dos seguían corriendo en dirección suya.

Hans se preparó. Los oponentes eran fieros y tenían experiencia pero Hans era mucho más joven, ágil y estratégico, tras una serie de intercambio de golpes ambos piratas terminaron en el suelo, muertos pero el príncipe no se paró a pensar en ello, fue en rescate de su diezmada tripulación.

Ninguno de los piratas lo vio venir, Hans simplemente caía sobre ellos, desviaba la atención de su tripulación para que el hombre en cuestión tuviera un respiro y para cuando pudiera combatir a alguien más, Hans ya se había encargada de otros dos.

_Otro, otro, otro, _pensaba Hans cada vez que un pirata caía por su espada, al final los pocos que quedaban regresaron a su barco; al final tomaron prisioneros y retiraron los cadáveres de los valientes marinos que lucharon. No había tantas bajas como Hans se había imaginado pero aun así nunca había perdido a un hombre de esa manera, esa noche no le salieron palabras adecuadas, lo que decía reflejaba qué tan roto estaba su espíritu, y eso –en cierta forma- reconfortó a la tripulación, porque sentían que de verdad estaba con ellos.

Después de dejar órdenes al contramaestre bajó a su camarote, a descansar y pensar acerca de los acontecimientos de ese día. Se quitó su chaqueta y el pañuelo que siempre llevaba, se sorprendió al verlos manchados de rojo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello pero ahora que veía la sangre en sus ropas se encontró admirándola durante largo rato. Seca parecía café, corriente, pero sabía que nunca nadie podría confundir una mancha de sangre con otra cosa.

Oyó un ligero ruido que no pertenecía al camarote, se tensó y sacó su espada de inmediato, un pirata se abalanzó sobre él con rabia. A Hans no le tomó más de cinco segundos acabar con él. _Otro más. _Cuando estuvo tendido en el suelo lo miró, y se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, probablemente se hubiera colado mientras la batalla estaba arriba.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había pensado en aquel pirata como "otro más". Hizo lo que se había prometido no hacer jamás, y la mejor parte era que no se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

¡TAN TAN! ¡Capítulo nuevo! (duh) Aquí están las primeras apariciones de la maldad de Hans :3 Espero les haya gustado, si es así dejen comentarios /._./ y si no, si quieren lanzarme tomatazos o avadas, lo comprenderé perfectamente... pero comenten XD

Como siempre les agradezco el apoyo que me dan al agregar a favoritos, seguir, leer o comentar la historia.

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Un placer volverte a leer :3 Me alegra que el fic esté logrando su punto peeero ahora viene la parte de no-compasión hacia Hans, ahora simplemente lo entenderemos un poquito más n_n

**elsasarahi: **Los capítulos terminarán como la película pero tengo planeado un epílogo, a lo mejor ahí meto algo extra ;D Y me alegra que te haya gustado n_n

**diminuta: **Siento haberte hecho llorar (aunque a la vez no porque significa que te llegó, lo siento) Espero que este capítulo de Hans cumpla con las expectativas :v

Como pueden ver sí me equivoqué de nombre de capítulo XD

**Siguiente capítulo: **No dejes ver


End file.
